


The Time It Wouldn't Stop Raining

by NerdInABlueBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whump Exchange, kind of, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInABlueBox/pseuds/NerdInABlueBox
Summary: Cas is stabbed and the boys rescue himWritten for The Whump Exchange June 2017 over on tumblr and is a gift to WhumpBlurb





	The Time It Wouldn't Stop Raining

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "write about the time it wouldn't stop raining" and I think I skewed a bit from the prompt but here you go :)

It was raining when they found him. His shirt was soaked in blood. It had been 6 hours since he had last checked in.

“This is my voicemail. Make your voice...a mail.” Then came the beep that cued for the caller to start talking.   
“Uh, hey Cas. It’s been a while. You said you would check in in an hour. It’s been 3. Are you alright? I just--” Not knowing what to say, Dean looked at his phone and hung up. It was definitely strange that he hadn’t checked in. He always has called when he was supposed to. If he didn’t, something was definitely wrong.   
Cas had gone to Wichita find investigate the recent disappearances of angels, and had volunteered to check on a warehouse while Sam went to a different place of interest. It was a simple mission. Poke his head in to see if anyone was there, and pop back to tell Dean if no one was there or call if he did find something. Either way, he definitely should have called by now. Something was wrong. Sam was on his way back from his Topeka. No one was there, and he had called Dean already. The minute Sam got back, Dean was gonna take him and the impala and go to Cas’s warehouse-of-interest. He hoped that Cas’s phone just ran out of battery and his truck broke down. Dean heard the door open, and in came Sam. Dean quickly scribbled a note and put it on the table for Cas to find if he came back and they weren’t there along with a spare phone, fully charged for him to call Dean or Sam if he came back to find no one home.   
“Sammy, get your ass into the impala. We’re going to find Cas.”  
‘What?’ asked Sam, who was hopelessly confused.   
“Just, come on.” Dean brushed past him and back out the door. 

 

3 hours earlier…  
“We separated ourselves from heaven for a reason. We can’t just hide in a warehouse for all our lives. We’re not cowards!” Jamith paused to see if any of his fellow ex-angels agreed with him, and more importantly, if they would join him in his crusade. A few seemed skeptical but stayed. Good. That means there shouldn’t be any problems. He resumed his speech.   
The plan was to make heaven inaccessible to any of the angels still on Earth. That way, heaven would be weakest when the armies of hell finally rose up to claim it as its own. If this meant killing angels on the way, then so be it, although their first goal was to capture an angel and make it take them to the entrance, as they didn’t know as of yet where exactly the entrance was.  
Suddenly, a guard ran in.  
“What is it, John?” (They had all taken on human names)  
“Castiel, the angel, is lurking behind the warehouse.”  
“Shall we capture him? Jamith?” asked one of the ex-angels.  
Jamith thought for a moment. “No. He was cast out and had his honor stripped from him. I suspect if another angel sees him they will kill him as well. But since he is here, we need to leave.”  
“But what about the angel?”  
“Kill him. I don’t care how. I guess we should thank him, as it is his fault that all the angels were cast down in the first place, but on second thought, maybe not.” Jamith had lost his train of thought. “Just kill him.”

Cas peeked into the door to warehouse. There were definitely people in there. He picked up his phone to call Dean as it was the time to check in. He started reaching for it in his trench coat pocket when suddenly everyone in the warehouse who was talking fell silent. He stopped moving his hand as he didn’t want to make a sound.   
He heard the crunch of leaves behind him and he quickly spun around, drawing the angel blade from his sleeve. Two people stood in front of him. Human. Before he could act, the man charged and plunged another angel blade into his stomach. The man left it in there, took the girl’s hand, and fled from the scene. They joined a larger group of people who all started running to the east. Before he could see where they were going, his legs gave out and his surroundings dimmed to nothing.   
When he came to, it was raining heavily. He tried to sit up but yelped when a sharp pain emanated from his wound. He looked down to find the angel blade still stuck in his body. He debated taking it out, but decided that the risk on his own life was way too large. He left it in. The rain kept coming down. It wasn’t stopping anytime soon from what he could tell. He looked around for shelter. From the corner of his eye, he saw his phone a few meters away. The rain had been falling and it seemed completely soaked, but if there was a chance he could call Dean or Sam then it was worth it. He started systematically scooting over to the phone. Each movement was pure agony. After 3 feet, he was exhausted. Everything was blurry. His head was pounding and the pain emanating from the wound was unbearable. He had started shivering. Everything he had on was soaked, if not in blood then in water. Castiel moved his shaking hand to his coat pocket. He couldn’t go on anymore. He passed out again.

 

The warehouse that Cas had gone to was a four-hour drive from the bunker. Dean and Sam sat in silence. On a few occasions Sam reached to turn on the radio, but Dean swatted his hand away. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to music. Dark storm clouds raged towards them. Within half and hour, it was dark, despite the fact that it was only 4pm. Sam was on his phone, looking up the exact location of the warehouse. They didn’t drive to this part of the state very often and they didn’t want to risk going to the wrong place.

It wasn’t a long drive. It only took 2 hours to get from the bunker to the warehouse. They quickly found Cas. Both Sam and Dean were already soaked. “Quick get him to the car” said Dean.   
“Shouldn’t we remove the blade?” Dean hadn’t really noticed that there was a silver blade stuck in his best angel friend.   
“Yeah probably.” Dean gripped the blade and started to pull when Castiel burst to life and grabbed his wrist. His eyes were pained. “Don’t. Please.”   
“Cas, we need to get this out of you.”  
“But not here. It might kill me. I don’t-I don’t think I have the strength to keep the vessel and myself alive while you remove it.”  
Dean hesitated. He didn’t like it, but he complied. Together, Dean and Sam lifted Cas up, who was heavier than he seemed, and slowly moved him to the car. All the way Cas groaned a few times and was only taking in short breaths. That wasn’t a good sign.   
The two maneuvered Cas into the car without affecting the blade that was still in Cas’s body. Dean, on the driver’s side, moved to enter the car when something from behind him slammed him into the car. He immediately fell to the ground but got up in an instant to face his attacker. It was a man and behind was a whole group. Dean drew his gun but was quickly disarmed. The man in front of him punched him in the stomach, and immediately the group followed. He kicked the leading man who quickly fell due to the slippery ground. Dean retrieved his gun and held the man in a choke hold, pointing his gun to the man’s head.The group backed away.  
“Who are you people?” asked Dean, gun still pointed.  
Instead of answering, the man said, “We don’t answer to allies of angels.”  
Sam, too, had his gun trained on the man. “We aren’t anyone’s allies.”  
“Then how do you explain that?” asked Jamith, finger pointing at Cas.  
“He doesn’t count. He was cast out.”  
“Doesn’t matter. He needs to die.”  
Sam shot three warning shots. Half the group panicked and fled but Jamith and a few of his followers held their ground. Jamith decided to choose his battles wisely.   
“Make sure he doesn’t get in the way.” and with that, he and the rest of the group left.  
Sam and Dean lowered their weapons.  
“Let’s get out of here.” said Dean. The brothers got into the impala and drove off.

The two carried Cas into the bunker. Most of his clothes had dried in the car but his entire shirt was still covered in blood. They brought him to his room and laid him on the bed. He groaned as they did so. Dean took his trench coat off and cut through the shirt he was wearing to expose the blade, still sticking out of his abdomen.The area around the blade was angry and red, probably the start of an infection. Blood poured out every minute or so. Not extremely life threatening but given the length of time at which Cas had been wounded the blood loss probably would have already killed a human. It was a good thing that Cas wasn’t.  
“We need to take it out.”  
Cas could barely open his eyes.  
“Be careful.” said Sam.  
Dean reached to grab the handle, but right before he was about to pull, Cas murmured something.  
“What was that?” asked Dean. It had been so quiet that he couldn’t make out words.  
“Thank you” said Cas. It was almost a whisper.  
Dean gripped the handle with Sam on standby, ready with a towel and to put pressure the instant the blade came out.  
Without hesitation, Dean pulled the blade straight out. Cas screamed despite how little energy he seemed to have had. There was a faint white flash behind Cas’s eyes and he went limp. Blood poured out of the open wound. Sam pressed the towel on the wound. There was no response from the angel.  
“Did we kill him?” asked Sam.  
“Cas. Cas!” Dean shook him. No response.  
“Keep pressure on that Sam.” Sam didn’t need to be told twice. Dean put his two fingers on his neck to find a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint.  
“He’s alive.” The two brothers let out the breath they had both been holding.

A few days later, Dean and Sam sat opposite each other at the table, looking for possible cases they could do. Cas stumbled in through the doorway but quickly caught himself.  
“You really shouldn’t be out of bed.” said Sam, as he stood up to help.  
Cas put a hand up, “I’m fine. The wound seems to be healing, although it does seem to be slower than usual.”  
Now Dean stood up and moved to him. Together, the brothers lowered Castiel into one of their seats.   
“Those people...why did they attack me?” asked Cas.  
“Well as far as we can tell, they wanted to retake heaven and are strongly against angels...well...existing.”  
Cas contemplated this. “I guess we will have to look into this group.”  
“That’s right.” said Sam.  
The three sat in silence.


End file.
